Certain appliances include various components that are visible to appliance users. As an example, oven appliances generally include a door and a control panel that are mounted to an oven body. The door and the control panel can be positioned at an outer surface of the body such that the door and control panel are visible to a user of the oven appliance.
A position of the door and the control panel relative to each other can be important to the aesthetic appearance of the oven appliance. In certain oven appliances, the control panel is mounted to the body above the door such that the control panel and the door define a gap therebetween. A size of the gap can be important to the oven appliance's appearance. For example, a non-uniform gap that varies from one side of the oven appliance to the other can have a negative effect on the oven appliance's cosmetic appearance and on a consumer's impression of the oven appliance. However, controlling the gap's size can be difficult during assembly and manufacture of the oven appliance. In particular, keeping the size of the gap uniform can be difficult.
Accordingly, an appliance with features for assisting with mounting appliance components onto the appliance would be useful. In particular, an appliance with features for assisting with mounting appliance components onto the appliance such that a gap between the components is substantially uniform would be useful.